This invention relates to a fountain water lamp and particularly an ornamental fountain water lamp that has fountain landscape and hallucinating decoration effect.
Hallucinating water lamps and landscape fountains are popular decoration goods in many households nowadays. They can produce amusing visual effect and have great appealing.
For instance, a prior art discloses a lighted water globe which has a base including a lamp, a music box, a light altering wheel, and a power supply. Above the base, there is a sealed glass dome filled with water. Inside the glass dome, there are a bundle of fiber optic elements and internal objects such as decorative flowers. When the power supply is activated, the lamp will project light upon the light altering wheel which transforms the receiving light to colorful lights. The colorful lights then are directed to illuminate the fiber optic elements for producing colorful visual effect. When the mechanical music box generate music, a shaft will drive the lighted water globe revolving relative to a support stand. It thus may produce hallucinating and amusing effect.
However aforesaid lighted water globe still has drawbacks. For instance, when the music stop, the water globe also stop revolving. Then the water globe has to be removed from the base, and the bottom of the base has to be turned over for driving the winding key manually to reactivate the music and revolving effect again. It is cumbersome and not convenient.
Moreover, the lighted water globe and the fountain decorative article are individual items. Consumers have to pay more money to buy the hallucinating decoration article and the landscape fountain. As a result, consumers often select to buy only one item.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, it is therefore an object of this invention to provide a fountain water lamp that combines a hallucinating water lamp and a landscape fountain to form a complete ornamental set so that after purchasing consumers may have the hallucinating decoration article and the landscape fountain to get a full decorative effect.
Another object of this invention is to save consumer""s expenditure.
A further object of this invention to provide an audio-trigger or touch-control circuit board for controlling the water fountain lamp through audio frequency or touch contact means, and the circuit board may generate multiple types of music or broadcast music continuously.
To attain aforesaid objects, the fountain water lamp according to this invention consists of a transparent unit, a base, a driving unit, a color disk, a light source unit, a circuit board, a water pump unit and an air pump unit. When the light source unit generates light and projects on the transparent film of the color disk, colorful light will impart to the transparent unit, and the air pump unit will deliver air into the transparent unit for generating air bubbles which bob and escape in a scattering manner. Under the light projection, the transparent unit will generate hallucinating and amusing effect. The liquid contained in the transparent unit will overflow to a spill channel because of the pumping from the water pump unit and air pump unit, and the fluid will flow from the spill channel to a multi-layer passage to be drawn and pumped again to the transparent unit for continuous circulation thereby to create a fountain landscape effect desired.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.